1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to footwear. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus attachable to the eyelets of lace up footwear and which permits a closure means alternative to laces.
2. State of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 963,799 issued Jul. 12, 1910 to McDade for Fastening for Shoes, Corsets, &c discloses a hook that attaches to the eyelets of a shoe and which is connected to another hook by an elastic member. “the hook 3 is passed through an eyelet and brought firmly against its side, the hook 7 is then passed through this eyelet and its ends 8 are pinched together and brought down until they can be passed over 80 the ends 6 of the frame 4 which hold them and the hook 7 in this position until they are manually released.”
U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,950 issued Jun. 17, 1941 to Williams for Shoe Fastener discloses “[t]he combination with a shoe, and keepers connected to the shoe at opposite sides respectively of the front thereof, of a fastener including a resilient band having a terminal tab, spaced plates attached to the band, a hook on each plate, said hooks being extended toward each other and positioned for engagement with the respective keepers, and a resilient tongue integral with one of the hooks for engagement with the keeper of said hook to hold the hook and keeper against separation.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,589 issued Mar. 9, 2004 to Kliewer for Shoe Fastening Devices and Methods of Use discloses “a shoe fastening device and methods for its use. The device comprises a double ended clip hook with a flattened, contoured c-shape hook at both its two ends. An elastomeric fastener is grasped at one hook end of the double ended clip hook which is inserted manually into one of a pair of eyelets over the tongue of the shoe and then the elastic is stretched to the second eyelet of the pair to be securely held by the other hook end. Identifying tags or decorations can be a part of the fastener to be used with children's shoes or to identify an elderly or infirm wearer. Shoes that may utilize the device of this invention include oxfords, walking shoes, sneakers, athletic shoes, and boots designed for lacing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,420 issued Mar. 24, 2009 to Frydlewski for: Footwear and Clothes Fastening and Transforming System discloses “[a] combined fastening device to be used in elements designed for lacing, such as pieces of clothing, footwear, and similar items. The device includes a main frame substantially filiform with a first end, to which a clamping part is assembled and fixed, and a second ring-shaped end, which is fastened to the clamping part. The device provides users with the possibility to customize and decorate their footwear, and at the same time prevents the accidents and problems caused by conventional shoelaces, preserving the users' physical wellbeing.”